Unconditional
by 4everkizuna
Summary: Mike Ross is gone. The parts of him that others judged as worthy or special are irrevocably gone. But Harvey holds on to the parts that are truly worthy and will always be special and finds what is worthy in himself at the same time.


Notes:

This was going to be a longer work, but as it has been sitting around in my files for over a year that is probably not going to happen. I quite liked some of it so decided to post it, though keep in mind that it has never been beta'd and probably is chock full of mistakes. Thanks for reading.

**Unconditional**

by 4everkizuna

Harvey looks over the file he is reading to look at Mike who is sprawled on his stomach reading Curious George. He knows that Mike isn't reading really, just knows every word by heart, but he thinks that maybe he's trying; maybe those connections might be regrowing. Mike is a living testament to the mystery of the human brain. On one hand he is as brilliant as he ever was, observing and cataloging everything around him, making connections, and fascinated by the amazing and the mundane in equal measures and yet on the other is a two year old in a grown man's body, babbling but rarely speaking, barely able to walk, and requiring round the clock care. All because a powerful man couldn't accept that he had been caught out and bested by Jessica and Harvey. All because Mike Ross is a heroic bastard who refused to watch that man shoot Jessica Pearson.

In the months after a bullet tore through Mike's skull, he made tremendous strides. The prognosis went from "You need to prepare yourselves. Mr. Ross won't make it through the night." to "Mr. Ross seems to have some brain activity. He's not brain dead per se, but he is comatose and we can't say if he'll ever recover." ; from "He'll never be able to live a normal life Mr. Spector. You need to accept that." to "Well, yes he can function outside of an institution, but he will need constant supervision and professional aid." Harvey had, to everyone's surprise, taken Mike home as soon he was given permission from the doctors. He had hired the best rehabilitation experts. He had speech, occupational, and physical therapist as well as a counselor who specialized in the care and needs of people with severe brain trauma on retainer. More than that he built a home around Mike.

Some part of Harvey had been sure that Mike would just continue to beat the odds and make fools of everyone who bet against him. He may not have said it out loud, but he had really thought that things would just go back to the way they were. That was a year ago, now he knows better. Mike is a child, will always be a child. Yes he is still improving, but now successes are marked in inches not miles. So yeah things aren't going to go back to normal and yes Harvey knows better. But the thing is, because of Mike _he_ is better. He stays home more and lets go (just a bit) at work. He reconnected with his brother. He learned to make waffles (Mike's favorite), tickled Mike until they were both belly laughing, got a real Christmas tree for the first time since living on his own, and has generally just mellowed the hell out. There are more things to worry about, to fear, than losing a court case. You can lose the people you love too damn easily. And every time Mike has a seizure (a problem the doctors are still figuring out how to manage with medication) he is reminded of that.

A soft huffing sound from the floor draws him from his musing.

"Huh. Huh." Mike is holding the book up to him. This is how Mike says Harvey. Seeing as Mike usually just babbles like a baby with no discernible pattern, he takes it for what it is- Mike communicating.

"What's up buddy? What do you want?" Mike won't be able to say more; won't be able to say what he wants, but the speech therapist has told Harvey he needs to ask. Mike will never progress if they don't make him progress.

"Huh!" he waves the book up at Harvey again and cocks his head to the side.

"Okay, okay. No need to get lippy. You want me to read this to you?"

Mike grins wide and scrambles up onto the sofa clumsily handing Harvey the well worn, well loved book and curling into his side. At some point or other all of his friends and acquaintances have commented on how different Harvey is now. After all, a year ago he would have yelled at anyone who showed this kind of affection, especially when he was wearing one of his most expensive suits. Jessica had mentioned something about climate change affecting hell the first time she witnessed one of their cuddle sessions (not that he would ever use that word), but he knows that she is different too. She softens when she is around Mike, lets down her guard. She teases Harvey as mercilessly as ever, but never departs without cupping Mike's cheek in her hand and placing a kiss to the side of his head right at the impact site of the bullet that was meant to take her life.

Harvey is still the best damn closer in the city. He still believes that emotions do not help him win cases. He still loves fast cars and expensive tailored suits. Fundamentally he is still the same Harvey Specter, but now he is more. He is Mike's. He feels the warmth of Mike at his side, He a deep breath, reveling in this proof of life, and then begins "


End file.
